


The Big Book of Larry AU's

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: All my AU's so far in one convenient place for your viewing pleasure Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays lots of AU's come with pictures so just DM me on twitter if you want to see those Forever updating Twitter - @WORLDLWT





	1. DONT Kill the Cliche

1 - AU where Harry is a cashier In a coffee shop and Louis buys something everyday Harry sketches him on his free time

 

2 - AU where Harry works at a 50s themed diner and has to wear roller skates he's clumsy and Louis is watching and he falls a lot while blushing

 

3 - AU where Louis is a boxing instructor and Harry needs to learn self defense and quickly

 

4 - AU where Harry is a sailor and he finds Louis on a what he thought was an uncharted island

 

5 - AU where Harry wears a lot of pink and Louis makes fun of him but secretly adores it

 

6 - AU where Louis and Harry are lost their GPS is broken and who even carries a map anywhere more

 

7 - AU where Louis and Harry are traveling together with nothing but a few bulks of cash and Harrys guitar

 

8 - AU where Louis is an announcer for an illegal boxing club and Harry is the crowd's favorite (and Louis')

 

8 - AU Louis and Harry run rival dance academy's but have to come together as one when one slips into financial trouble

 

9 - AU where Louis walks into a shop to find out they only sell kale products. Harry tries to get him to try something

 

10 - AU where Louis won a gold medal at the olympics in gymnastics. Harry is his famous singer and very proud boyfriend

 

11 - AU where Niall is the guitar man at a pub and Louis and Harry are there on their first date. Niall points them out in the middle of the show

 

12 - AU where Louis and Harry have their own reality tv show where they are raising their 4 teenage children

 

13 - AU Louis is a bitchy customer in Harry's shop and Harry kicks him out himself and Louis just winks and writes his number on Harry's hand

 

14 - AU where Harry is an upcoming artist who invites one fan up on stage per sho w today is Louis' lucky day

 

15 - AU where Harry is stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel and Louis is the firefighter that helps him down to safety

 

16 - AU Louis works as a towel boy at the local country club and Harry is just a tennis player in a short white skirt

 

17 - AU where Harry trains monkeys for the local zoo and Louis is still cleaning up the trash on the zoo floor

 

18 - AU where Louis likes electric guitars and big flashy cars and Harry just likes the silence of the beach at 1am

 

19 - AU where Louis is a performer at Coachella and Harry is just another face in the crowd for now

 

20 - AU Louis and Harry are models for the same company and are fighting over the top spot and the front cover

 

21 - AU Harry is a fashion blogger and Louis is a bit too homophobic and leaves nasty anonymous comments on his page

 

22 - AU where Louis built his walls so no one not even Harry Styles could break through

 

23 - AU where Louis is a fashion blogger and Harry follows his tumblr and messages him asking for a date

 

24 - AU where Louis and Harry are fashion designers with bags under their eyes and too much spirit in their hearts, they just want to make it big

 

25 - Au where Louis owns a macaroon shop and Harry owns a flower shop, they happen to be next door to each other.

 

26 - AU Louis thinks he's cool because he knows every word to every Kanye song but Harry knows every bible verse by heart

 

27 - AU where Louis and Harry are rival photographers competing for the title of worlds most pleasing photographer

 

28 - AU where Valentine's Day rolls around and Louis & Harry are on the brink of breaking up. Will romance save the day?

 

29 - AU where anti-tattoo Louis bickers a lot with totally tatted Harry Styles

 

30 - AU where Louis and Harry are both running for class president. It turns into just another popularity contest.

 

31 - AU L & H are cops investigating a school for drug possession, whoever finds it first doesn't have to pay for dinner

 

32 - AU where Harry gets kicked out of his fraternity and rises to power in an underdog group lead by Louis Tomlinson

 

33 - AU where Harry's a beach lifeguard who wears yellow swim trunks and Louis is a surfer who almost drowns

 

34 - AU where Harry is Louis' new assistant who may get a special time to see Louis built into his schedule

 

35 - AU where Harry runs a class on kindness for convicts willing to change and Louis attends one day

 

36 - AU where Louis vandalizes cop cars and Harry catches him spray painting his car one night

 

37 - AU Harry personally invites Louis to his frat party louis shows up late and tells Harry he's lucky he even showed up

 

38 - AU Harry is always cloaked in black that contrasts perfectly with his white skin and Louis is mesmerized by him

 

39 - AU Louis and Harry go on a road trip to hit up as many music festivals as they can

 

40 - AU where Harry truly believes that a sprinkle of glitter can solve any problem even Louis' snippy attitude

 

41 - AU where Louis is a bartender who sends Harry, a regular at the bar messages on napkins

 

42 - AU Harry is a hitchhiker and Louis is a generous driver they talk about the sunrise and the ideas of new beginnings

 

43 - AU L & H are taking their relationship to the next step because to love & to be loved is better than meets the eye

 

44 - AU Harry has a dream of changing the world and Louis is his biggest fan, his greatest motivator and his husband

 

45 - AU where Louis and Harry go on sunset picnics and spill more secrets than stars in the night sky

 

46 - AU where Harry robs banks and Louis has been after him for way too long

 

47 - AU where Louis calls all the shots and Harry is way too submissive to stop him Its not healthy but who's fault is it

 

48 - AU where Harry arranges flowers for a living and Louis is his delivery boy with firm hands and a sweet smile

 

49 - AU Louis & Harry both want different kinds of love Louis wants a simple fling Harry wants fast/hard one night stands

 

50 - AU where Harry's passport is full of stamps and Louis is brand new to traveling let alone in the way Harry does

 

51 - AU where Louis owns and runs the worlds largest prostitution company and Harry is a cop trying to shut it down

 

52 - AU Louis & Harry are on a mission to change the world but have to figure out how to do it without changing themselves

 

53 - AU where Louis works as a human security camera and Harry is a sneaky burglar who somehow stays under his radar

 

54 - AU where Louis is highly intelligent and Harry falls in love with his brain

 

55 - AU where Harry and Louis own a joint flower/thrift shop and they don't get along but business is booming

 

56 - AU where Harry is new to the icy weather and Louis helps him melt the ice on his car

 

57 - AU Harry throws a Valentine's Day party & makes heart shaped ice cubes that may or may not have been spiked by Louis

 

58 - AU where Louis brings flowers to the florist named Harry and they document their findings together

 

59 - AU Louis and Harry are trying to pull off the "just friends" vibe and they've been doing a good job until today

 

60 - AU Harry is a supportive and motivational blogger and Louis needs some moral support even from a pretty stranger

 

61 - AU Harry is Louis landlord and his only rule is Louis has to help him hang flowers on the railing whenever asked

 

62 - AU Harry only opens his window when he needs light for reading oh also when his secret boyfriend climbs through it

 

63 - AU Harry owns a bike shop and Louis lives in the apartment above it. They bicker over unfair prices a lot

 

64 - AU where Harry is new to the skatepark and clumsy and Louis is basically a professional and he helps Harry learn

 

65 - AU where Louis is fighting for his right to express his art in all forms and Harry is a cop who couldn't care less

 

66 - CollegeAU Harry has a single dorm and Louis comes over so often he has a draw already established in there

 

67 - AU where Louis works at an ice cream shop and Harry is lactose intolerant but comes in anyway

 

68 - ClassicAU Louis and Harry are 1 of 4 playing spin the bottle the probability of them making out by midnight is high

 

69 - AU where Harry loves to garden and Louis is allergic to flowers they fight a lot

 

70 - AU where Harry is trying to save the icebergs and louis doesn't believe global warming exists

 

71 - AU where Louis brings his kids to the street fair and Harry paints their faces for them

 

72 - AU Harry is a hippie Louis likes black but they bond over a fair share of drugs and Harry's soft pillows.

 

73 - AU where Louis and Harry are neighbors that never met but Louis likes to listens to Harry singing on his balcony

 

74 - AU where Louis sketches sleepy Harry in their colleges cafeteria at 7:45am

 

75 - AU where Harry likes to make things look pretty and Louis wants to feel just as beautiful as his artwork

 

76 - AU where Louis hates mornings but loves Harry and Harry brings him his favorite tea in bed

 

77 - AU louis is an Adidas model who gets thrown in jail and meets convict Harry Styles. Harry calls him "pretty boy"

 

78 - AU where Louis is Harry's driving instructor and they get stuck in the rain together and have to pull over

 

79 - AU where Louis acting brings punk rocker Harry Styles to tears in the classroom

 

80 - AU Harry thinks his performing arts school will bring him an easy road to stardom but Mr.Tomlinson thinks otherwise

 

81 - AU where Harry likes tattoos and Louis is a tattoo artist who's tattoos seem to always match up with Harry's

 

82 - AU Louis leads Harry to their old home to propose to him under the flickering fairy lights they hung up years ago

 

83 - AU where Harry is a fashion student and Louis makes fun of his clothes on the train every morning

 

84 - AU where Louis is an intern in a hospital and Harry is the hot headed but handsome head doctor.

 

85 - AU where Louis and Harry are hippies at Woodstock. Lots of making out and drugs included

 

86 - AU where Harry is the delivery boy for a doughnut shop and Louis is the owner and he's also a jerk

 

87 - AU where Harry makes miniature sculptures of famous places but he's also really clumsy. Louis is his assistant

 

88 - AU where Harry always wears black and Louis paints all the room in their house white

 

89 - AU where Louis is taking over Harry's pure world and Harrys liking it

 

90 - AU where Louis is in a skate group and Harry is a cop who doesn't tolerate skating after hours

 

91 - AU where Louis and Harry take a Christmas vacation to a little village away from society

 

92 - AU where Harry is an artist who sketches flowers after hours in Central Park and Louis watches him from the fountain

 

93 - AU where Harry tells Louis he loves him but in a friendly conation and Louis tries to hide his feelings

 

94 - AU where Louis rides a motorcycle and Harry rides a bike with a basket always full of flowers

 

95 - AU where Harry is pure and Louis is like black ink on a white shirt. Easy to attract but hard to remove.

 

96 - AU where Louis is a failed musician. Everyone in his complex complains about him playing piano at 2am except Harry

 

97 - AU where Harry owns a shoe store and Louis owns a bookstore and their apartments are also right above them

 

98 - AU where Harry is a cop who watches Louis spray paint a wall everyday but never turns him in

 

99 - AU where pizza and coffee is a typical Tuesday afternoon on campus for Louis and Harry

 

100 - AU Louis and Harry go on sunset boat rides every Saturday but this one's different one of them as a hidden ring in their pocket

 

101 - AU where Louis and Harry have finally got married and now they want to take another step and adopt a child

 

102 - AU where Work hard. Be kind. is Harry's motto and Louis doesn't play fair at all

 

103 - AU where Harry is innocent and Louis isn't and he takes Harry's innocence away

 

104 - AU where Harry breaks Louis' heart and Louis can't get over him no matter what he does

 

105 - AU Frat Harry and Louis kiss at the bonfire under the moonlight

 

106 - AU where Harry walks through the door every afternoon and says "hey angel."

 

107 - AU where Harry loves flowers and Louis and sprinkling them in louis’ baths

 

108 - AU where Louis falls into Harry's lap when the bus goes over speed bump

 

109 - AU where Harry is a famous magazine editor and Louis couldn't care less about fashion

 

110 - AU where the music is really loud and Harry is really pretty and Louis is quite drunk

 

111 - AU Harry wants to be the type of person who doesn't care what people think except he cares about what Louis thinks and Louis is quite mean

 

112 - AU where Louis and Harry carve messages to each other in the school desks they've never met

 

113 - AU where Harry works in a hospital and Louis just wants him to fall in love with him

 

114 - AU where Harry owns a record store and Louis just wants his opinion and also maybe his number

 

115 - AU Harry works at an ice cream shop and maybe Louis order is complicated and long because Harry's nice to look at

 

116 - AU where Louis 7am phone reminder says, "Don't fall in love with him." Unfortunately Harry is very persistent

 

117 - AU where Harry is a Nike model with a love for flowers and Louis owns a cute flower shop around the corner

 

118 - AU where Harry is afraid of heights and Louis always wanted a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel

 

119 - HalloweenAU where if Louis and Harry aren't giving out candy they're wrapped up in a blanket watching spooky movies with matching socks on

 

120 - AU where Louis and Harry sit on their adjoining rooftops while watching the sunset as Harry strums his guitar

 

121 - AU where wine and bubble baths are Louis and Harry's favorite Sunday activity

 

122 - Honeymoon AU were Louis and Harry spend the final night of their vacation on a moonlight boat ride

 

123 - AU where Louis brings Harry stargazing for their one month anniversary

 

124 - AU where Louis doesn't think he's good enough for Harry and Harry spends the rest of his life proving to him that he is more than enough

 

125 - AU where Louis is Harry's personal hairdresser and he doesn't mind getting to run his fingers through the beautiful mans hair

 

126 - AU where Harry is a sailor and he finds Louis on a what he thought was an uncharted island

 

127 - AU where Louis is a boxing instructor and Harry needs to learn self defense and quickly

 

128 - AU where Harry and Louis go on late night drives to watch the stars and to talk without the filter of their fully awake brains

 

129 - AU where Louis is blind and Harry explains a sunset to him for the first time

 

130 - AU where Harry is a famous photographer and Louis is just the helicopter pilot that flies him around everyday

 

131 - AU where louis is a ballerina and Harry plays the violin at his recitals


	2. Fluff

1 - AU where Harry and Louis go on late night drives to watch the stars and to talk without the filter of their fully awake brains

 

2 - AU where Louis wants to try out makeup and Harry works at Sephora

 

3 - AU where Louis is too short to reach the cereal in the grocery store but Harry the boy who stocks the shelves sure is tall enough

 

4 - AU where Harry is an artist and Louis eyes are that perfect shade of blue he's been searching for

 

5 - AU where Harry and Louis have a beach house and spend most nights cuddling in a hammock talking about love

 

6 - AU where Harry trips over Louis dog and Louis brings him home to bandage up his knee cap

 

7 - AU where Louis and Harry are contestant on a game show and they'll do anything to win, even flirt with the competition

 

8 - AU where Harry and Louis get married in every country they visit and do everything that cultural normally would

 

9 - AU where Louis and Harry are making out in a boat on the middle of their private lake Harry accidentally tips the boat (giggling follows)

 

10 - AU where Louis and Harry are co radio host and closeted boyfriends

 

11 - AU where Louis is a tightrope walker and Harry is an Aerial acrobat they're in the same circus show

 

12 - AU where Harry has never had his first kiss and Louis volunteers to help him out

 

13 - AU where Louis is Harrys dog walker and Louis will gladly take his tips in the form of secret kisses in the elevator

 

14 - AU where Harry is afraid of heights so Louis holds his hand tightly as they go front car on every roller coaster in the park

 

15 - AU where Louis and Harry spend the snowy night inside by their Christmas tree and the fire playing an intense game of monopoly

 

16 - AU where Louis is Harrys personal hairdresser and he doesn't mind getting to run his fingers through the beautiful mans hair

 

17 - AU where Louis doesn't think he's good enough for Harry and Harry spends the rest of his life proving to him that he is more than enough

 

18 - AU where Louis owns a magnificent library in New York City and Harry is a college book worm with a heart of gold

 

19 - AU where Harry owns a dog grooming shop and Louis is a first time, clumsy pet owner. Harry helps him out a little.

 

20 - AU where Harry likes bland colors but something in the way Louis' eyes sparkle like the ocean drags him in

 

21 - AU where Harry owns a beautiful museum and Louis just cleans the floors why would Harry ever want to talk to him

 

22 - AU where Harry goes sailing every night to watch the sunset tonight he brought Louis with him

 

23 - AU where Harry is a preschool teacher who always has paint on his clothes and stickers in his hair and Louis' picks up his nephew every Friday and also happens to be single and finds the paint on Harry's cheeks a bit adorable.

 

24 - PromAU where Louis and Harry ditch the after parties to snuggle together on the shore and watch the sunset

 

25 - AU where Harry never really understood one night stands and his heart is too big to leave so he makes Louis pancakes before he wakes up

 

26 - AU Harry owns a pink themed restaurant and Louis' sister is having her birthday party there. Louis is the chaperone

 

27 - AU where Louis is blind and Harry is his boyfriend who travels the world with him and describes everything to him.

 

28 - AU where Louis works in a diner and Harry likes to order milkshakes

 

29 - AU where Louis have conjoined hotel rooms at prom. They ditch their dates for midnight snacks and the stars

 

30 - AU where Louis is the paper boy for the town and accidentally locks lips with Harry during his A.M. run

 

31 - AU where Louis and Harry are apart of geek squad but the boys in their college classes call them twink squad

 

32 - AU where Harry has been desperately looking for a job for months and Louis is nothing short of supportive

 

33 - AU where Louis and Harry buy discounted candy after Valentine's Day and have a movie night

 

34 - AU where Louis dedicated his life to skateboarding and Harry's just a nerd with video camera and a crush

 

35 - AU where Louis is a circus performer with bubbles and Harry's eyes sparkle a little too brightly at him

 

36 - AU where Harry studies weather patterns and pressed daisies Louis watches him from his window and thinks he's crazy

 

37 - AU where Louis got struck by lightning and survived. Harry finds everything about him beautiful, even the scars.

 

38 - AU where Louis and Harry get stuck in the snow together. They're complete strangers but there's only one blanket

 

39 - AU where Harry is Louis' best friend and Louis finally built up the courage to ask him out on a date

 

40 - AU Louis is the bachelor & Harry is the youngest and prettiest contestant who also happens to be a virgin

 

41 - AU where Harry spends his time in his handmade fort and Louis just wanted a peek inside

 

42 - AU where Louis and Harry's daughter spends her allowance on a snow globe that reminds her of her fathers. They gather around the fire and tell her all about their first Christmas together

 

43 - AU every full moon Louis and Harry spend the night at the beach snuggled by the sea and wrapped in huge blankets

 

44 - AU where Louis and Harry are taking wedding pictures and Harry has cute idea that involves lots of sparklers

 

45 - AU where Harrys migraines are always soothed by the soft melody of the piano mixed with Louis' whimsical voice

 

46 - AU Louis is a train conductor and Harry rides the train to work every day paying Louis a compliment every time.  
I  
47 - AU Harrys an astronomer who knows the sun is the center of the universe. Louis is the center of his own universe. He lets him know it everyday.

 

48 - AU where Louis tried to teach Harry how to skate, Harrys clumsy and falls on top of Louis a lot

 

49 - AU where Louis and Harrys wedding has far too many white balloons and the spend all night popping them and kissing

 

50 - AU where Harry brings Louis out on a lake to relax and fall asleep when he has restless nights

 

51 - AU where Louis and Harry get stranded in the snow and build a snowman while waiting for a tow truck

 

52 - AU Louis and Harry are boyfriends who have a kissing booth at a carnival and compete to see who kisses more people

 

53 - AU where Harry gets a tattoo gun for Christmas and Louis lets him tattoo his wrist

 

54 - AU where Harry is a photographer and Louis is an upcoming model they kiss a lot behind camera

 

55 - AU where Louis is Harrys neighbor and Louis helps Harry hang up his Christmas lights. Harry gets emotional

 

56 - AU Harry collects leaves and flowers from everywhere they travel he presses them in a book he later gives to Louis

 

57 - AU where Harry owns a pumpkin patch and Louis is a single father who brings his kids to pick out pumpkins

 

58 - AU where Harry wears makeup and Louis secretly helps apply it in the morning in the school bathroom

 

59 - AU where Louis still plays with a game boy even at age 26 and Harry is out in the business world they meet in a club

 

60 - AU where Harry makes bottle caps necklaces and Louis secretly saves battle caps for him and leaves them at his door

 

61 - AU where Harry runs a class on kindness for convicts willing to change and Louis attends one day

 

62 - AU where Harrys apartment is as pink as the gloss on his lips and Louis is very into everything the boy does

 

63 - AU Louis & Harry were born on the same day & in the same hospital They've been love sick for each other since day 1

 

65 - AU Harry is always cloaked in black that contrasts perfectly with his white skin and Louis is mesmerized by him

 

66 - AU where Harry is a photographer and he loves spines and flowers and well Louis Tomlinson

 

67 - AU where Louis builds floats for parades and Harry owns a glitter shop that works hand in hand with Louis' business

 

68 - AU where Harry likes pretty things and Louis wants to show him the prettiest thing is himself

 

69 - AU Louis and Harry bring their children to a light house and explain to them what the pictures on their skin mean

 

70 - AU where Harry sings Isn't She Lovely for Louis one morning but changes "she" to "he"

 

71 - AU Harry and Louis snuggle and watch their home videos every Sunday wrapped around each other and in a big blanket

 

72 - AU where Louis and Harry have only ever communicated through email and they're meeting for the first time tonight

 

73 - AU where twice a year Harry goes on a massive shopping spree but usually ends out buying clothes for his boyfriend

 

74 - AU where Harry makes Louis coffee every morning and well today is a little different for everyone

 

75 - AU where Harry and Louis have conversations on the school desks and don't know they're talking to each other

 

76 - AU where Louis and Harry have a first floor apartment and they cuddle by the window no matter who's watching

 

77 - AU where Harry works at the Botanical Gardens and Louis is an avid flower enthusiast and the pretty tour guide helps

 

78 - AU Harry paints designs on the side of his and Louis building and Louis watches from his balcony with wine in hand

 

79 - AU where Louis brings Harry handpicked sunflowers when all the other boys bring him expensive roses

 

80 - AU Louis and Harry have joined greenhouses and Louis spends more time watching over Harry than his own plants

 

81 - AU where Louis is the only male cosmetology student and he teaches an eager Harry how to put on eyeshadow

 

82 - AU where Louis is stressed and Harry writes him letters and leaves them in his brief case about how beautiful he is

 

83 - AU where Louis and Harry are the only two students staying on campus for Christmas they make do with what they have

 

84 - AU where Louis mistakes Harry not only for a women but as a smoker Harry can reject the cigarette but not those eyes

 

85 - AU where Louis doesn't like Mondays at the office but the delivery boy Harry always delivers donuts on Monday

 

86 - AU where Harry stitches all of his and Louis' favorite memories into individual medallions

 

87 - AU Louis proposes to Harry through pictures made of neon lights and Harry just has to flip the switch to say yes

 

88 - AU where Louis is a beekeeper and Harry is really into saving the bees or maybe he's just really into Louis

 

89 - AU where Harry is deaf and Louis plays piano for him so he can feel the vibrations with his hands

 

90 - AU where Louis adopts a kitten for Harry's birthday and gives it to him with a flower crown to match Harry's own the

 

91 - AU where Louis works in a cafe and gives Harry a free coffee because hey he's cute and Louis is shit at flirting

 

92 - AU where Harry's room is full of flowers and fairy lights and Louis looks beautiful under them

 

93 - AU where Harry likes blue cotton candy and Louis likes green cotton candy and boy do they like each other

 

94 - AU where Harry wants a tattoo but his parents say no so Louis gives him glitter tattoos to feed the urge

 

95 - AU where Louis is a cashier at a grocery store and Harry comes in everyday for a handful of candy after school

 

96 - AU where Louis writes messages for Harry on his car window every frosty December morning

 

97 - AU where Louis and Harry are astronomers and they eat tons of Oreos during the night shift

 

98 - AU where Louis and Harry take stargazing to the next level and maybe a proposal takes place under the stars

 

99 - AU Louis is blind and his eyes look like a new Galaxy on their own and Harry sees only them when he closes his eyes

 

100 - AU where people make fun of Harrys pink boots and Louis finds the time to compliment them everyday

 

101 - AU where Louis owns a secret bookshop and Harry is a regular who reads in the corner with a tall glass of water

 

102 - AU where Louis is paranoid that Harry will one day leave him and Harry spends all his spare time proving him wrong

 

103 - AU Louis doesn't believe in love and Harry wants to show him how beautiful the world could be if he'd open his heart

 

104 - AU where Harry's walls are painted in chalkboard paint and He watches Louis get lost in his wall artwork

 

105 - AU where Harry loves pink and Louis loves pink and boy do they love each other

 

106 - AU Louis throws a New Year's Eve party and invites Harry personally because he's never had a proper New Years kiss

 

107 - AU where Harry thought traveling the world was beautiful until Louis' eyes took him places uncharted by man

 

108 - AU where Harry and Louis go on a date to an aquarium Louis fonds while Harry gets excited over the fish

 

109 - AU where Harry hides a secret message for Louis inside the locket around his own neck

 

110 - AU where Louis bike it's old and rusty and Harry makes it pretty for him every morning

 

111 - Valentine'sAU Louis and Harry both have crushes on each other and one of them tries to spell it out with candy

 

112 - AU where Harry lazily reads in a big tree on campus and Louis climbs up to ask him about his book

 

113 - AU where Harry asks Louis to marry him by releasing a white balloon for each day they've known each other

 

114 - AU where Harry puts on records and practices slow dancing until finally he has Louis in his arms

 

115 - AU where Louis likes glittery eye shadow but doesn't know how to apply it. Harry helps him out

 

116 - KidsAU Harry made pink cupcakes for his class for his birthday and he made louis an extra one because he's special

 

117 - KidsAU where Harry is in 4th grade and he rides a pink "girly" bike and Louis is the 6th grader who defends him

 

118 - AU where Harry doesn't necessarily like the ride his friends are dragging him on but the cute boy controlling it just said he gets off in 30 minutes

 

119 - AU Louis is an astronomer and Harry is a student who's ready to learn. Louis holds him from behind and guides him

 

120 - AU where Harry buys a rose for everyday They have been dating and promposes to Louis

 

121 - AU where Louis writes Harry erasable messages in chalk on the stall door because he knows Harry hides away in the schools bathroom when he's upset

 

122 - AU where Harry works in a craft shop and Louis is a single father to a baby girl who loves arts and crafts

 

123 - AU Louis is the chef at Harry's favorite diner Harry pays his compliments to the chef with kisses behind the counter

 

124 - AU where Louis and Harry have an exclusive night experience at an amusement park

 

125 - AU where Louis rescues dogs and Harry owns a sunglasses shop. They find a happy media in their house

 

126 - AU where Harry is blind and can still finish the rubix cube faster than his boyfriend Louis

 

127 - AU where Harry gets struck by lightning and Louis learns to love the scars

 

128 - AU where Harry likes bath bombs and Louis. Having them all at once is a fantasy in his eyes

 

129 - AU where Harry is Louis neighbor and he climbs through his window to snuggle with him very "platonically"

 

130 - AU where Louis and Harry live on a beachfront property and live a beautiful non stressful Caribbean lifestyle

 

131 - AU where Harry is a self conscious model and Louis is an artist who sees imperfections as beauty

 

132 - AU where Harry bakes cookies for Louis on the first snowy night. They eat them by the fire cuddled up in a blanket

 

133 - AU where Harry is a struggling artist and the librarian across the street is his muse

 

134 - AU where Louis and Harry meet in a gay club and Harry couldn't agree more with Louis' name tag that reads : “cuter than you.”

 

135 - AU where Louis and Harry communicate using strings and tin cans from their neighboring apartments

 

136 - AU where Louis and Harry have lunch everyday under a shady tree and they may or may not climb it (giggles included)

 

137 - AU where Louis works at a cotton candy stand and he accidentally gets some caught in Harry's hair

 

138 - AU where Louis and Harry share a bag of marshmallows and watch them melt on each others tongues

 

139 - AU where Harry owns a candy shop and let's Louis pick out candy in exchange for kisses

 

140 - AU where Harry always orders the same thing and maybe that cute waiter named Louis knows it by heart

 

141 - AU where Louis and Harry go on 3am diner dates and put more money into the jukebox than their meals

 

142 - AU where Louis paints Harry's nails for him and they share recipes for fruity drinks

 

143 - AU where Harry writes notes on Louis shop window every morning and everyone tries to stop him except Louis

 

144 - AU where Louis promises to plant sit for Harry if he'll go on a date with him when he returns. Harry agrees on one condition, Louis doesn't kill any of his plants

 

145 - AU if Louis would stop looking out the window of the plane he'd realize that his neighbors eyes were more beautiful

 

146 - AU where the hallway lights look dull next to Louis eyes and Harry really wants to kiss him

 

147 - AU where the view from Harry's bedroom window cannot compare to the beauty in Louis eyes when he stares back at him

 

148 - AU where Louis promises to buy Harry more bath bombs if Harry promises to invite Louis in next time

 

149 - AU where Louis brings home a new dog and Harry's a bit clumsy with his paint brush (they clean the dog together)

 

150 - AU "what I've always wanted to say is I love you." Louis confessing his love for Harry for the first time

 

151 - AU where Louis works at an aquarium and Harry is three dollars short and just really wants a stuffed dolphin

 

152 - AU where Harry is an artist and Louis eyes are that perfect shade of blue he's been searching for

 

153 - AU where Harry is a cross country runner who runs after hours to clear his head. Louis is a shy boy who watches from behind the bleachers

 

154 - AU where Harry and Louis work on a runway show together to reveal the gender of their first baby to the public

 

155 - AU where Louis and Harry are college boyfriends and Louis buys Harry a promise ring that resembles him rather well

 

156 - AU where Harry keeps a journal of all the places he and Louis went for a whole year and gives it to him on their year anniversary

 

157 - AU where Harry and Louis take a year off completely to rekindle their failing relationship and explore the world

 

158 - AU where Harry works as a carousel operator and Louis sneaks in after hours for free rides and a whole lot of Harry Styles


	3. Murders, Thrillers and Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️ 
> 
> Please proceed with caution

1 - AU where Harry has something in his pocket that could change his and Louis' lives forever but nobody said for the better

 

2 - AU where Louis and Harry are on a mission to kill each other. One almost succeeds but their past gets in the way.

 

3 - AU where Harry knows absolutely nothing about Louis but Louis knows absolutely everything about Harry

 

4 - AU where Louis has been watching Harry through a monitor for over 3 years. They accidentally meet.

 

5 - AU where Louis and Harry are enemies who happen to be robbing the same bank tonight

 

6 - AU where Harry lives in a cabin in the woods and Louis simply laughed at the sign that read   
"If you're seeing this you've come too far."

 

7 - AU where Louis is a generous and helpful man in a small town but no one knows he keeps a man named Harry locked in his basement

 

8 - AU where Louis hacks Harrys computer so Harrys profile on a dating website is highly compatible with his

 

9 - AU where Louis has an odd habit that he secretly gets joy out of Harry finds out about it one day

 

10 - AU where Louis has been leaving Harry notes in his locker for four years but they've never actually met until today

 

11 - AU where Louis is a serial killer who kidnaps men with loud laughs and Harry's voice can fill a whole room

 

12 - AU when Harry falls in love with someone they get taken away in the night. Louis hears footsteps coming to his room.

 

13 - AU where Louis wears a necklace given to people labelled toxic by society. His pretty eyes draw his next victim, Harry in.

 

14 - AU where Harry hacks into telephone lines and listens in on conversations today he's listening to a man named Louis

 

15 - AU where Harry is Louis' art teacher and Louis assignment is to draw what he's feeling. The blank page scares Harry.

 

16 - AU where Harry dumps Louis for a new guy and Louis breaks into his house and vandalizes his walls

 

17 - AU where Harry is a computer program that is haunting Louis and Louis tries to destroy him any way he can.

 

18 - AU where Harry lives in apartment 666 and everyone thinks he worships the devil. Louis ventures into his apartment.

 

19 - AU where Harry poisons people's teas and coffees for a living but something swimming in Louis' blue eyes stops him

 

20 - AU where a masked man chains Harry to a ladder in a swimming pool just high enough where he can struggle for air

 

21 - AU where Harry is a creepy stalker and he leaves Louis messages in red paint. They've never met.

 

22 - AU where Louis keeps track of everything and that goes for keeping track of Harry too even if he doesn't know it

 

23 - AU where a young woman goes missing and Louis and Harry are partners who are the best detectives in New York City

 

24 - AU where Harry is the FBIs most wanted criminal and Louis accidentally gets into a cab with him

 

25 - AU where Harry has an angel face but the Devils intentions in mind

 

26 - AU where Harry is a stalker and he watches Louis' house every night from 9pm to 9am

 

27 - AU where Harry is a prisoner in a tiled room 20x30 in size and there is no way out but up

 

28 - AU where Louis and Harry are human sacrifices. They try to escape together.

 

29 - AU Louis is running away from Harry whenever he tries to exit he's brought back to where he started

 

30 - AU where Louis ventures down a foggy staircase and Harry isn't scared until Louis stops returning his shouts

 

31 - AU where Harry is a master at getting through laser fields and Louis' mission is to creature one he can't figure out

 

32 - AU where Louis is in a gang and Harry finds him bloody on the steps of the nearest church

 

33 - AU Harry is a legal street artist and Louis vandalizes all his work just to watch Harry repaint them at night

 

34 - AU where Louis skateboards around an abandoned mall well at least he thought it was abandoned

 

35 - AU where Louis chains Harry to a pole in their basement and keeps him there because Harry's been a bad boy

 

36 - AU where Harry gets off his train to follow a pretty boy with feathery hair and blue eyes

 

37 - AU where Louis is a news reporter in a helicopter and Harry is a small speck hanging off the edge of a building

 

38 - AU where Harry is a serial killer who is out to get Louis but Louis keeps getting away at the last second

 

39 - AU where Harry is a journalist for The New York Times and Louis is a serial killer he gets to interview

 

40 - AU where Louis broke Harry's heart last year and Valentine's Day seemed to be the perfect day for revenge

 

41 - AU where Harry steals cars and he didn't see Louis in the passenger's seat or maybe he did

 

42 - AU where Harry and Louis are co-pilots and this may be their final moment what could possibly be a better time to profess your undying love for someone 

 

43 - AU Harry writes Louis messages on his driveway in pink chalk they stopped talking years ago 

 

44 - AU where someone leaves flowers on Harry's bike tire every morning and he's never met the person until today

 

45 - AU where Louis and Harry go hiking and one of them gets trapped in between the rocks

 

46 - AU where Harry lays in the grass most of the day and Louis might watch him contently from his dorm room window

 

47 - HalloweenAU Harry is a serial killer who only kills on Halloween night and Louis is an undercover cop trying to catch him

 

48 - AU where Louis has an odd habit that he secretly gets joy out of Harry finds out about it one day

 

49 - AU where Louis is jealous of Harry very very jealous and the world is about to find out why

 

50 - Beauty and the Beast AU where Louis doesn't fulfill his duties on time and they have to find another way to turn Harry back to a human

 

51 - AU where Louis is a generous and helpful man in a small town but no one knows he keeps a man named Harry locked in his basement

 

52 - AU where Harry knows absolutely nothing about Louis but Louis knows absolutely everything about Harry

 

53 - AU where Louis has been watching Harry through a monitor for over 3 years. They accidentally meet.

 

54 - AU where Harry has something in his pocket that could change his and Louis' lives forever but nobody said for the better

 

55 - AU where Louis is being put to death for a murder he committed, Harry talks him through it.


	4. Sadness and Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ 
> 
> Please proceed with caution

1 - AU where Louis watched the moment where the life left Harrys eyes but he wasn't dead. He was the best man at Louis' wedding.

 

2 - AU where Louis finds Harrys journal and what's inside scares him more than he would like to admit

 

3 - AU where Louis is in jail and Harry only has time to visit him once a week

 

4 - AU where Louis wouldn't touch Harry with a 10 foot pole but what if his life depended on it

 

5 - AU where Harrys accident changed his whole personality and Louis still loves him but he doesn't necessarily like him anymore

 

6 - AU where Harry is killed in battle and Louis is getting the message today

 

7 - AU where Louis really wanted Harry but when he finally gets him the want for him disappears

 

8 - Harrys final note to Louis before he died has been stuck inside their scrapbook for 10 years Louis finds it and reads it for the first time

 

9 - AU where Louis watches Harry fall out of love with him an in love with another man

 

10 - AU where Harry wants to jump off a building but a little voice in his head that isn't exactly his stops him

 

11 - AU where Harry completes Louis but Louis doesn't complete Harry. He actually destroys him bit by bit

 

12 - AU where Harry puts candles around the house to relax Louis but Louis would rather blow them out and drink away his worries

 

13 - AU where Harry and Louis get married in every country they visit and do everything that cultural normally would

 

14 - AU where Harry has trouble sleeping unless he's wrapped in Louis' arms. Louis left him 6 years ago

 

15 - AU where Louis and Harry are going through the rigorous process of applying for adoption. They get rejected enough to make Harry cry

 

16 - AU where Louis and Harry are both smart and beautiful a truly deadly combination in a relationship

 

17 - AU where Harry decides that Louis was the best mistake of his life (story told in flashbacks)

 

18 - AU where Louis has lived his whole life in his search for his own happily ever after and Harry just doesn't believe things last

 

19 - Harry confronts Louis after their first kiss and Louis acts like they've never met

 

20 - AU where Harry goes to hold Louis hand on the street and Louis pulls away and shoves his hand in his pocket

 

21 - AU where another year since Louis Tomlinson has passed and Harry Styles no longer exists

 

22 - AU where Harry spoils Louis buying him whatever his heart desires but he can't give him the one thing money can't buy and that's love.

 

23 - AU where Harry rides a motorcycle and Louis doesn't like the loud noises so he wants nothing to do with Harry when he shows up at his door

 

24 - AU where Louis says he isn't afraid to die until he's surrounded by flames and Harrys eyes disappeared behind the heat

 

25 - AU where Harry wakes up the morning after but the blue eyed boy isn't there anymore but there's a note on the pillow

 

26 - AU where Harry destroyed Louis' life and left him with nothing but a suitcase of his t-shirts and a bar of old soap

 

27 - AU Louis buys a fake rose for every time Harry leaves him and the size of his collection brings tears to his eyes

 

28 - AU H is a fashion designer all about breaking gender norms L is a male model that describes himself as flamboyant

 

29 - AU L's dying wish is to go on a hot air balloon ride. "This is what heaven looks like you me and a sea of clouds."

 

30 - AU Louis and Harry make a promise that they will marry at 35 if neither have married yet. Louis destroys all of Harry's relationships

 

31 - AU Harry is a counselor for people stuck in a dead end job. Louis doesn't necessarily see the bright side of things

 

32 - AU where Harry breaks up with Louis and he isn't sure as to who the loser is in this situation

 

33 - AU where Louis built his walls so no one not even Harry Styles could break through. Harry has always surprised him though.

 

34 - AU where Harry loves rain and Louis but Louis hates rain and Harry and the stupid smelly city they're living in

 

35 - VangoghAU Harry is an absolutely tortured artist and Louis is a street performer Harry can't bother to listen to

 

36 - AU where Louis falls in love with Harry but Harry falls in love with someone else. Louis likes to pretend they're together anyway.

 

37 - AU where Harry was bare before Louis, now he's full of life and color but also suffocated by love

 

38 - AU where when someone annoys louis he writes their name on a cigarette and smokes them away. Harry has his own box.

 

39 - AU where Louis is a depressed comedian and he just wants to make Harry laugh

 

40 - AU Louis' dying wish is to see the northern lights with his husband. Harry does everything he can to make it happen.

 

41 - AU where Louis and Harry live at an abandoned gas station and decorate the place with inspirational phrases

 

42 - AU where Harry and Louis broke up and Harry writes too many journal entries about his lost love he never got over.

 

43 - AU where all Louis needs in his life is a person who will stand by him no matter what and he hasn't found that yet

 

44 - AU H leaves L a morning after message made completely out of toothpaste. Louis rinses it away with Harrys memory

 

45 - AU Louis & Harry go ring shopping together, except they aren't marrying each other and one of them is uncomfortable

 

46 - AU Louis/Harry are business partners. L drops H when he advances forward because money is more important than love

 

47 - AU Harry personally invites Louis to his frat party louis shows up late and tells Harry he's lucky he even showed up

 

48 - AU Harry personally invites Louis to his frat party louis shows up late and tells Harry he's lucky he even showed up

 

49 - AU where Louis is Harrys muse and muses never last when prettier things come along and point of views change

 

50 - AU H is in love with L who is questioning his sexuality he can't deny Harry's attractive but love is a strong word

 

51 - AU the fog on the window regenerates fast enough to wipe Harrys drawings of Louis from the window but not his mind

 

52 - AU where Harry and Louis are on a hijacked train and now is a better time than ever to confess your love for someone

 

53 - AU before Louis died he wrote a book called "I only want what's best for you." For Harry and the world to share

 

54 - AU where Harry is too sick to go outside so Louis comes over to read him books to pass the time comfortably

 

55 - AU where Harry is desperately in love with Louis and well Louis is blunt and just doesn't feel the same way

 

56 - AU where Harry realizes how in love he was with Louis but failed to admit it when he was around to actually hear it

 

57 - AU where Harry lives in some delusional fantasy that his perfect man will save him from all his troubles. Louis wont

 

58 - AU where Harry wasn't the same after Louis disappeared and everyone's about to find out why

 

59 - AU where Harry is sure Louis is his soulmate but maybe just not on a romantic level

 

60 - AU where Louis didn't understand why Harry was so heartless until he became just like him

 

61 - AU where tattoos appear on your skin when you feel an overwhelming amount of one emotion lonely shows up on Louis body

 

62 - AU where Harry's parents send him to straight camp and he gets branded with a tattoo that says “yes I'm changing” and so does Louis

 

63 - AU where Louis and Harry think they're soulmates until they fall out of love for the same reasons they fell in it.

 

64 - AU L is sick and H comes to him (as the Raven of death) giving him 24 hours to decide if he wants to go to the other side

 

65 - AU Harry is a paramedic and Louis was in a deadly car crash and Harry forms a small bond with the vanishing boy

 

66 - AU Harry cuts himself into small pieces to try and please everyone, Louis can't stitch him back together anymore

 

67 - AU where Louis & Harry are the perfect mixture of beauty and destruction but soon one has to engulf the other right?

 

68 - AU where every cigarette Louis smokes takes one person out of his life and Harry has been gone for years now

 

69 - AU Harry's memory lingers on the golden staircase & Louis spends his days looking at nothing but feeling everything

 

70 - AU where everything Harry says is wrong everything he does is wrong and Louis is the one telling him so

 

71 - AU where the conversations are short and one sided and Louis doesn't know how to relate with Harry anymore

 

72 - AU where Louis says goodbye to Harry over a text message that nearly kills Harry

 

73 - AU where Louis and Harry don't talk anymore and Harry goes back through his diary and tries to erase his memory

 

74 - AU where Harry and Louis breaks up and an ex boyfriend bonfire is much needed

 

75 - AU where Harry can finally sing along to love songs without images of blue eyes haunting him

 

76 - AU where when Louis and Harry break up Louis gives him a rose pendant and a long letter

 

77 - AU Harry and Louis left for college and they send letters back and forth until Harry gets a new boyfriend and stops answering

 

78 - AU where you have to sacrifice something that means the world to you to get into heaven and Louis is Harry's world

 

79 - AU where Louis didn't appreciate Harry and Harry takes it out on the school's bathroom wall with red markers

 

80 - AU where Harry confesses his love to Louis and he finds a rather nasty message in his locker next period

 

81 - AU Harry wears white and Louis wears all black and obviously opposites attract but they don't always stay together

 

82 - AU where Louis hates people especially that goodie two shoes named Harry Styles

 

83 - AU where Louis’ life is a living hell and Harry looks like an angel but not all angels are good

 

84 - AU where Louis has a dark soul and Harry likes drinking fruit cleanses and hopes Louis likes blueberries

 

85 - AU where Harry dyes flowers to match his mood and ever since Louis left all of his flowers have turned blue

 

86 - AU where Louis and Harry's school is on fire and Louis can't find Harry through all the smoke.

 

87 - AU where the train station is filling up with water and Louis is dry and safe but Harry is knee deep in water

 

88 - AU where Louis loves Harry and Louis is a bit twisted because of him but that doesn't mean Harry is a bed person

 

89 - AU where Louis and Harry are together but there's something missing. Quite possibly the spark they once had.

 

90 - AU where Harry is dead but Louis never eats without a string of light pouring through his kitchen window

 

91 - AU where Louis and Harry both feel like burdens for the other and their relationship is falling apart

 

92 - AU where things change people change and Louis can't stop Harry from slamming the door on his way out

 

93 - AU where the only time Louis tells Harry he loves him is when he's drunk when he's sober he pretends he doesn't exist

 

94 - AU where Louis and Harry live in a beautiful home that they desperately want to full with children but can't

 

95 - AU where Harry is fragile and Louis just doesn't care about hurting his feelings

 

96 - AU where Harry throws Louis a surprise party because he found out that Louis was cheating on him

 

97 - AU where Harry feels unwanted so he leaves and Louis finds this message in his closet a little too late

 

98 - AU Harry desperately wants to date Louis but he's waiting for Louis to ask him out and he might be waiting forever

 

99 - AU where Louis and Harry have a lot of problems but enough alcohol to wash away all those bad memories

 

100 - AU where Louis has three years left to live and is trying to do everything he can with Harry until then

 

101 - AU where Harry doesn't have any reason for living anymore until he finds a man named Louis passed out in an alleyway

 

102 - Harry walks on the train tracks and Louis is a policeman who stops him from getting hit by a train every damn time.

 

103 - AU whenever Harry is sad Louis stamps red hearts on his shoes

 

104 - AU where Harry plays with flowers and Louis' heart and he's just trying to figure out which one is more delicate

 

105 - AU where Harry dies before Louis can tell him he loves him for the first time

 

106 - AU where Harry does love Louis but as a concept not a human, not a lover and not even as a friend

 

107 - AU where Louis moves away and Harry writes about him all over their small town

 

108 - AU where during the afterlife you can only bring a limited number of people and Louis doesn't know if Harry will fit

 

109 - AU Harry buys Louis roses for every anniversary except Louis is 6 feet underground and Harry's talking to a tombstone

 

110 - AU where Louis wonders if it's bad that he's slowly killing himself. Harry is trying to get him to stop

 

111 - AU where It's always raining and Louis is always angry and Harry always looks like he walked out of a magazine

 

112 - AU where Harry is made of everything that's good in the world and Louis is turning him into something he's not

 

113 - AU where Harry took enough pictures of Louis to start a museum but all he has is a studio apartment with four walls

 

114 - AU where Louis and Harry are young and in love but that never last long now does it

 

115 - AU where Louis and Harry have been having conversations through their adjacent windows for 22 years and Harry is moving tonight

 

116 - AU where Harry wakes up the morning after but the blue eyes boy isn't there anymore but there's a note on the pillow

 

117 - AU where nothing you treasure can last forever and Louis knows that's why Harry was taken from him

 

118 - AU where Louis says he isn't afraid to die until he's surrounded by flames and Harry's eyes disappeared behind the heat

 

119 - Harry confronts Louis after their first kiss and Louis acts like they've never met

 

120 - AU where Harry goes to hold Louis hand on the street and Louis pulls away and shoves his hand in his pocket

 

121 - AU where another year since Louis Tomlinson has passed and Harry Styles no longer exists

 

122 - AU where Harry decides that Louis was the best mistake of his life (story told in flashbacks)

 

123 - AU where Louis has lived his whole life in search for his own happily ever after and Harry just doesn't believe things last

 

124 - AU where Louis and Harry are going through the rigorous process of applying for adoption. They get rejected enough to make Harry cry

 

125 - AU where when Harry died he gave a box to Louis labeled , "Memories" His final wish was for Louis to finish all his scrapbooks

 

126 - AU where someone laid a golden pin on Harry's leather jacket with a note that read: "Be careful of the thorns."

 

127 - AU where Harry has trouble sleeping unless he's wrapped in Louis' arms. Louis left him 6 years ago

 

128 - AU where everyone has a birthmark with their worst trait on the back of their necks Louis' neck says liar and Harry's says gullible

 

129 - AU where Louis doesn't understand why flowers die when you pull them from the soil or why humans shut down the way Harry does around him


	5. Soulmates

52 - AU where Harry's job is to keep track of all hospitals births and Louis is to keep track of the deaths. They meet.

 

53 - AU where everything in Louis life is going black and dark but Harry is the small light at the end of the tunnel

 

54 - AU where Louis and Harry are both hiding from the cops in the same alleyway. They click instantly. They say soulmates always eventually meet backseat they have the same hiding places 

 

55 - AU where your fingerprints show whether you are a morning or night person Harry is morning and Louis is night

 

56 - AU where Louis house is pastel blue and Harry's house is pastel pink and they're the most lively people on the block

 

57 - AU where Louis is a ballerina and Harry throws flowers at him after every performance. They finally meet backstage

 

58 - AU where Louis and Harry both coach their sons rival soccer teams nobody warned them NOT to fall in love with the enemy

 

59 - AU where Harry likes black and rock and roll and Louis likes anything pink and fluffy they somehow get along

 

60 - AU Harry reads in the back of an abandoned car in the woods & Louis didn't know someone else shared his hiding place

 

61 - AU where Louis is self conscious about his size but being in Harry's arms always makes it better

 

62 - AU where the exterior of Harry's house matches the color of Louis' eyes for more than one reason

 

63 - AU where Louis' life has no meaning until he meets Harry and he learns how to let the light back in 

 

64 - AU where Louis and Harry go to a ball with separate dates but end up leaving together

 

65 - AU where Louis thought he was happily married until he met Harry and now he's not too sure 

 

66 - AU where Louis and Harry are complete opposites that may or may not help each other out

 

67 - AU where Louis and Harry are both on a bus going nowhere and they find their somewhere in each other's arms

 

68 - AU where Louis parks his van on the beach and while he surfs Harry reads romance novels

 

69 - AU where Louis travels a lot and he's never seen a flight attendant as cute as Harry

 

70 - AU where Louis and Harry swim far out into the ocean and talk about some deep feelings they have been hiding from each other 

 

71 - AU where Louis saw Harry on a busy street and never again until 5 years later when they meet in a meeting

 

72 - AU where Louis and Harry meet on a park bench and Harry makes a joke about how Louis is a little young to be feeding the pigeons all alone already 

 

73 - AU where Louis is the town's boring bagel shop owner and Harry is the fun and exciting donut shop owner at the corner

 

74 - Halloween AU where Louis sisters drag him trick or treating but after seeing the beautiful boy who opened the door he suddenly doesn't mind

 

75 - Louis/Harry are roommates in college year 1 they hate eachother year 2 their best friends and year 3 they are much more

 

76 - AU where Louis and Harry meet on a train and their first words are "I think I saw you in a dream."

 

77 - AU where Louis has been leaving Harry notes in his locker for four years but they've never actually met until today

 

78 - AU where Louis and Harry attend a fashion show except they've never met/ they are on opposite sides/ they watch each other more than the models

 

79 - AU where Louis hasn't seen Harry in 10 years but his eyes still shine too brightly and his voice still sound like home

 

80 - AU where Louis and Harry both show up to the prom alone and don't have anyone to dance with during the slow song. They grab each other

 

81 - AU where Louis and Harry have a rocky past and they get handcuffed together by accident

 

82 - Harry sees the strings connecting soulmates so he plays matchmaker until he sees a string that connects him to his rude boss named Louis


	6. Magic and Myths

1 - AU where Harry is Triton, son of Poseidon and is banished to the real world and meets a surfer boy who's eyes look too much like home.

 

2 - AU where Louis is 4 inches tall and lives in Harrys kitchen cabinets

 

3 - AU where footprints appear in the sand and Harry decided to follow them as they disappear

 

4 - AU where Harry is a merman who spies on Prince Louis from under a lily pad Louis sails a motorized sailboat on his free time

 

5 - AU where Harry paints Louis a fictional man he had a dream about and one night he walks out of the painting

 

6 - AU where Louis finds a peaceful lake to lounge around but when he looks in the water he doesn't see his reflection just green eyes and hair

 

7 - AU where Harry gets stuck in his own nightmares and Louis is the villain in all of them

 

8 - AU Harrys happy place is in a bottle around his neck he can escape to it whenever he wants somehow Louis is there too

 

9 - AU where Louis is a God and Harry is one of his soldiers. They're battling over territory on Mount Olympus

 

10 - AU Louis enters the abandoned Styles estate, all the doors lead him to a different parallel universe. The last door leads to Harry's bedroom

 

11 - AU Harry can control time and he stops the clock every night at midnight so they can look up at the stars and talk about life for a while

 

12 - AU Louis has magic powers in which he can control the constellations Harry finds everything about him fascinating

 

13 - AU where when Louis write his ideas for alternate universes down in his journal he actually travels there always meeting a boy named Harry

 

14 - AU Harry is the ringleader of a famous circus and Louis is a magician who Harry thinks is magical even off stage

 

15 - AU where Harry finds a locket that says angel and when he kisses it a boy name Louis appears with a halo on his head

 

16 - AU where Harry lives in a colorful house where people say they see magic happening in the windows (wizard Harry)

 

17 - AU Harry is a fortune teller & sees Louis in his future. When he goes out to find him he finds out he doesn't exists

 

18 - AUwhen Louis is happy his body produces extra warmth usually safe to touch by humans but Harry sets his body on fire

 

19 - WonderlandAU where Harry is the Red King and Louis' job is to paint all the white roses red not fall in love

 

20 - AU where Louis falls in love with Harry but Harry falls in love with someone else. Louis likes to pretend anyway.

 

21 - AU where Harry dreams up a boy named Louis and puts a sleeping spell on himself to visit him for eternity.

 

22 - AU where Harry is locked in a tower and Louis can't seem to scale the wall to get to him unless magic is involved.

 

23 - AU where Harry is a fairy king that lives in a meadow. He has come to bring Louis back home.

 

24 - AU Louis is a heavy smoker and Harry can conjure flames at his fingertips. He lights Louis' cigarettes for him.

 

25 - AU Harry has the ability to grow flowers with the snap of his fingers Louis controls the rain and waters Harrys plants for him 

 

26 - AU where Louis as the ability to drink poison and choose one victim to feel the pain instead.

 

27 - AU where if you leave the borderline of your town you forget who you are. Louis crosses over by accident.

 

28 - AU where Louis can conjure up fire between his hands and Harry is mesmerized enough to reach out and touch it

 

29 - AU where a magical laundromat has portals to different worlds. Louis and Harry go on adventures every Saturday night

 

30 - AU where Harry is a dark spirit haunting the mansion Louis recently bought as a summer estate

 

31 - AU where Louis is an ice skater who practices on a frozen lake, Harry is a merman that only wants to meet him

 

32 - AU Harry is a spirit who lives in the forest and is something scientists call an abandoned runner Louis finds him

 

33 - AU Louis is a fairy and uses mushrooms as umbrellas and sleeps in Harrys hair and whispers sweet words into his ear

 

34 - AU where Louis is a demon and Harry is a simple human with pretty eyes and pink lips that reminds Louis of home

 

35 - AU where Louis and Harry are characters out of The Great Gatsby that come to life outside the pages of the novel 

 

36 - AU where at night your tattoos come alive and maybe nautical wasn't a very smart theme

 

37 - AU where the summertime and the butterflies all belong to Harry's creation and Louis turns them dark and black

 

38 - AU where Harry and Louis are pixies who live in a tiny forest on Broadway in Manhattan they travel into our realm

 

39 - AU where Louis can conjure light and Harry can conjure colors together they make rainbows and sprinkle the city

 

40 - AU where Harry is a graffiti piece and no matter how many times Louis paints over him he always returns

 

41 - AU where Harry is a famous magician and Louis has been to every show something that hasn't gone unnoticed by Harry

 

42 - AU where all the dreams in Louis' dream journal come true but only stay for 3 days. Harry came on a Friday morning..

 

43 - AU Louis is an angel whose wings accidentally got clipped and Harry knows how to sew pretty well

 

44 - AU where Louis is a pixie and Harry is a new fairy in the realm

 

45 - AU where Harry is a video game character and Louis falls in love with him

 

46 - AU where Louis can create lighting and Harry has a high tolerance for electric currents

 

47 - AU where Harry makes rainbows and Louis conducts enough electricity to form lighting their canvas is the sky

 

48 - AU Harry is an anime character drawn by an animator named Louis Tomlinson & he brings him to life on the big screen

 

49 - AU where Harry is roaming through a junkyard labelled "medusas graveyard" and sees a beautiful boy etched in stone

 

50 - AU merman Harry is banished to isolation in a muddy lake and Louis, an inventor with a golden mind finds him one day

 

51 - AU where Harry is a feminine witch and pours a love potion into Louis' beer in a club

 

52 - AU Harry is stuck in a magic mirror and it accidentally breaks and Louis is an inventor, determined to get him back

 

53 - AU where Harry is a statue but louis is sure that he's met him before

 

54 - PeterpanAU where Harry is Wendy and Louis is Peter and Harry has to grow up soon they go on one final adventure

 

55 - AU where Harry likes to play with fire and louis has a high tolerance for heat

 

56 - AU where light is highly attracted to Louis, placing whimsical patterns on his skin better than any tattoo Harry has

 

57 - AU where Louis is a scuba diver and merman Harry brings him pretty shells

 

58 - AU where Louis goes into the woods to pick flowers and meets a beautiful creature named Harry who lives in a cave

 

59 - AU where Louis and Harry are both frozen by medusa and their spirits need to reverse the spell

 

60 - AU where Harry is a wizard who practices dark magic and Louis is interested in the flames behind Harry's eyes

 

61 - AU Louis is a mountain climber and Harry is a merman who lives behind the waterfall Louis is rinsing off under

 

62 - AU where Louis and Harry are statues in a museum that come to life every night

 

63 - AU where Harry is a florist and Louis is a fairy who helps him pollinate the flowers in the woods

 

64 - AU where Harry is a vampire and Louis collarbones make Harry's mouth water

 

65 - AU where blood moons happen frequently and Harry transforms into a wolf during them and Louis has to hide from him

 

66 - AU where frost fairy Harry takes over light fairy Louis' realm and freezes everything over

 

67 - AU where Louis and Harry can read each other's minds and they cheat on test together

 

68 - AU where Louis is wandering around a forest and happens to bump into a merman named Harry

 

69 - AU where vines start coming out of Louis attic door and when he ventures inside he finds a boy wrapped in them

 

70 - HalloweenAU where Harry can transform into a black cat whenever he wants to and Louis almost runs him over

 

71 - HalloweenAU Harry is a psychic and Louis doesn't believe in magic

 

72 - AU where Louis and Harry adopt a son whose drawings come to life at night 

 

73 - AU where Harry has always been Louis favorite superhero and with a flick of his wrist he can bring Harry to life

 

74 - Beauty and the Beast AU where Louis doesn't fulfill his duties on time and they have to find another way to turn Harry back to a human

 

75 - AU where Harry has the ability to conquer fire from thin air and Louis would absolutely love to get burnt

 

76 - Harry can freeze time. One day he freezes it and sees a boy still moving around outside.

 

77 - AU where magic is real and Harry bakes Louis cookies. The catch is Harry mixed in a love potion. Louis can't get enough of them

 

78 - AU where Louis is immortal and Harry is a time traveler they fall for each other as Harry ages

 

79 - Harrys imagination is so strong it leaks into reality. Louis shows up at his house after a vivid dream of blue eyes and laughter


	7. Disorders, addictions, phobias and illnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ 
> 
> Please proceed with caution

1 - AU you where Harry can see music and Louis can taste colors. The year is 1875, they meet in the asylum.

 

2 - AU where when Harry gets upset he does something called stress drawing to draw out his stressors no one understands why he draws Louis

 

3 - AU where Harry has retrograde amnesia and has to relearn who Louis is and why he's so important and why he's missing

 

4 - AU where Harry has his head in books and Louis has his head in drugs can they calm the others addiction

 

5 - AU where Louis is hot headed but a simple touch from Harry calls him down and no one understands how

 

6 - AU where Louis is a scuba instructor and Harry is just trying to face his fear of the ocean

 

7 - Louis is a frat boy with a drinking problem and Harry is a division 1 athlete. They get paired together because Louis needs to get his life together and Harry's the healthiest person on campus.

 

8 - AU where Louis is addicted to Harry and Harry has enough of him to stay around for years

 

9 - AU where Harry and Louis are both therapist. They are both hiding their own disorders and when they meet at a conference they diagnose each other from across the room.

 

10 - AU where Harry is a genius with a beautiful personality, he falls in love with a bitter Louis down on his luck.

 

11 - AU where Louis is addicted to over the counter medication and Harry is a life coach who will go above and beyond

 

12 - AU where Louis is a Broadway star but even the cheers of the crowd can't fill the lonely feeling he carries

 

13 - AU where Harry is a pampered Prince always decked out in pink fur. Louis learns to love even his repulsive temper

 

14 - AU by day Louis is a pharmacist but by night he sells prescription drugs to homeless men Harry is his biggest buyer

 

15 - AU Harry is immune to electric currents & Louis tests how much he can actually take in an underground electric track

 

16 - AU where if Louis loses one sense so does Harry and Louis losing his sense of taste and touch

 

17 - AU where Louis and Harry are both human test subjects in a mental institution

 

18 - AU where Harry makes Louis' head spin, In a good way of course that is until Louis' crush becomes unhealthy

 

19 - AU where Harry gives Louis' baths to calm him down and they draw on the tiles with washable markers

 

20 - AU where Harry decorates Louis' cigarettes and lighters in hopes that he will remember the innocence he once had

 

21 - AU where bad habits die hard especially when it's the only way you can bond with the person you love

 

22 - AU the home Louis lives in punishes him by making him sit in silence, the voice in his head says its name is Harry

 

23 - AU where Harry is obsessed with bones and Louis' collarbones are his favorite play toys

 

24 - AU where Harry is a bartender and Louis has done one too many shots and Harry brings him home

 

25 - AU where Louis has trouble sleeping when Harry isn't around so he climbs through his window every night

 

26 - AU where when Louis feels like crying Harry puts butterfly stickers under his eyes to stop the tears

 

27 - AU where Louis hates people and physical contact and Harry is a cuddler

 

28 - AU Louis is a little broken and Harry truly believes a rose a day keeps the sadness away

 

29 - AU where Harry is incredibly pale and sick and Louis still compares him to all of the prettiest flowers

 

30 - AU where the bright lights of the city irritate louis and he would much rather stare at the clouds

 

31 - AU Louis asks Harry to protect him from his addiction to drugs but what happens when he becomes a bigger addiction

 

32 - AU Harry knits for a hobby and he's trying to teach louis so he can do something when his anger skyrockets

 

33 - AU where Harry is an insomniac and Louis just wants to play with his hair until he falls asleep

 

34 - AU where Harry has anxiety so Louis fills a bathtub with flowers and plays piano for him to soothe him

 

35 - AU where Louis is trying to nurse Harry back to health but somethings just aren't reversible

 

36 - AU where Louis is self conscious because of the altered version of reality he sees in his mirror

 

37 - AU where Harry likes drugs and Louis likes Harry and it's a very messy relationship

 

38 - AU where Harry feels like he's losing himself and Louis is there to fill in all the missing cracks

 

39 - AU where bullies carve ugly messages into Louis skin and Harry finds him bleeding behind a dumpster

 

40 - AU where Harry draws what he feels in his head and Louis is a psychologist who wants to figure Harry out

 

41 - AU where Louis is in an abusive relationship that he can't see a problem with and Harry is his therapist

 

42 - AU where Harry is a druggie and he's also attending Louis' private prep school. They don't get along at first.

 

43 - AU where the more Louis falls apart the stronger Harry grows but he doesn't want Louis to die

 

44 - AU where Louis is Harry's patient and he's surely not supposed to fall in love with patients

 

45 - AU where Louis has major arthritis and feels most at ease in the water so Harry takes baths with him

 

46 - AU where Harry lets Louis write on his thighs with sharpie when Louis feels like he's losing control

 

47 - AU where Louis is a model who's getting a little too skinny and Harry is a nutritionist who only wants to help

 

48 - AU where Harry hoards plants and Louis cleans them out and plants a garden for him instead

 

49 - AU where Harry is addicted to sex and Louis is addicted to drugs and they get along nicely to say the least

 

50 - AU where Louis over reacts to things but Harry's always there to see him through it

 

51 - AU where Harry is going to jump off a cliff but when he runs into a boy named Louis he stops himself

 

52 - AU where everyone thought drugs would kill Louis not the cute boy with green eyes and long hair

 

53 - AU where heroine on the rooftop is Louis and Harry's only Holiday tradition

 

54 - AU where a group of boys are split into two groups Harry's label is insane and Louis' label is important

 

55 - AU where voices live inside Harry's head and the only thing that can calm them is Louis

 

56 - AU where Harry is an insomniac who writes poetry at four am about a boy named Louis he met in the library

 

57 - AU where Harry rides a motorcycle and Louis doesn't like the loud noises so he wants nothing to do with Harry when he shows up at his door

 

58 - AU where when Harry gets upset he does something called stress drawing to draw out his stressors no one understands why he draws Louis


	8. Royal, Rich and Famous

1 - AU where Prince Louis shows up at Harrys door soaking wet and in need of a telephone

 

2 - AU where Louis is a scam artist and Harrys is not only generous and gullible but pretty gorgeous as well

 

3 - AU where Louis is a prince and Harry is the son of the head chef one day he brings the prince tea and he's a bit clumsy and spills it on him

 

4 - AU where Louis is a world renowned scientist and Harry is his famous model boyfriend they're the perfect mixture of intelligence and beauty

 

5 - AU where it's 1970 Louis is poor and is sneaking into a drive in movie in the trunk of a rich kids car his name is Harry Styles

 

6 - AU where Harry is a snobby and rude model and Louis runs to get him his coffee every morning

 

7 - AU where Louis works for the New York Times and Harry is a snotty model he's interviewing

 

8 - AU where Harry owns a run down dog rescue shelter and Louis is rich and charitable and Harrys cuter than all the dogs

 

9 - AU where Harry takes pictures from the window of his penthouse and Louis paints the subways with graffiti

 

10 - AU where Louis is so rich he finds simple joy in just watching his private helicopter coming in from his balcony driven by captain Harry Styles

 

11 - AU where Harry likes pink and glitter and anything that shines and Louis is willing to pay top dollar for it all

 

12 - AU where Harry is famous and is staying in the hotel Louis works at but Louis is simply the towel boy.

 

13 - AU where Louis is a famous model and Harry is just a clumsy boy who spills coffee on his suit

 

14 - AU L is an adidas model and H is a runway model. Harry thinks he's better than Louis. Louis wants to prove him wrong

 

15 - AU H is a fashion designer all about breaking gender norms L is a male model that describes himself as flamboyant

 

16 - AU where Louis is a rich bachelor who spends his hard earned money on fine wines and Harry Styles, a stripper with nothing better to do

 

17 - AU where Harry breaks up with Louis and he isn't sure as to who the loser is in this situation

 

18 - AU where Louis is a prince and Harry is just a maid with an attitude who can't get a coffee stain out of the rug

 

19 - AU where Harry is hired to paint a tile mosaic for Prince Louis. Louis' wish is his command

 

20 - AU where Louis is a prince who lost everything and Harry is a prince who has more love than he knows what to do with

 

21 - AU where Louis is a prince and Harry is a baker who keeps getting thrown in prison. Louis sets him straight.

 

22 - AU where Harry is a world famous sculptor and Louis is a clumsy janitor that world the night shift

 

23 - AU Louis is hiding away from Harry at a resort for the rich & famous that keeps all celebrities safe from the public

 

24 - AU L makes CDs for H a famous musician who lives across the country. Harry may be in love with this secret admirer

 

25 - AU Louis & Harry are both rich out of their minds & buy a matching set of cars every time they get matching tattoos

 

26 - AU where Louis still plays with a game boy even at age 26 and Harry is out in the business world they meet in a club

 

27 - AU where it's 1950 and Louis and Harry are car junkies who sleep on the beach at night and speed on the highway

 

28 - AU where Harry drives his mint green car around the town likes he owns everyone there. Louis calls him out for it.

 

29 - AU where Harry is a prince and Louis is a movie star they meet behind the scenes of one of Louis' movies

 

30 - AU where Louis is into lace on rich men and Harry just so happens to own a very successful business and lace is soft

 

31 - AU Louis & Harry are both princes & they meet at a ball no one approves but no one stops them from dancing together

 

32 - AU Louis is a fashion designer and Harry is a new model eager to please the world and Mr.Tomlinson

 

33 - AU Harry is a bit insecure and Louis is a super fan of his who sends him a DM every morning reminding he's beautiful

 

34 - AU where Harry is a royal crown maker and Prince Louis is very particular about where each diamond is placed

 

35 - AU where Harry is Prince Louis’ least favorite maid and Harry tries to poison him

 

36 - AU where everyone thinks Harry is rude except for a boy named Louis who lives under Mr.Styles roof for free

 

37 - AU where Harry is a contestant on Project Runway and Louis is a pretty judge who thinks he can do better

 

38 - AU Harry held a contest to give out a $200,000 shopping spree & Louis won it the catch is Harry gets to tag along

 

39 - AU Louis lives in a massive apartment in New York City and feels the toll of loneliness so he invites Harry over

 

40 - AU where Louis is a professional diver and Harry is a professional swimmer and they train together

 

41 - AU Harry is an artist who is revealing a gallery tonight. He strikes up a conversation with Louis by his painting

 

42 - AU where Louis has all of Harry Styles records and he meets him in an uncharted record shop

 

43 - AU Harry is a marathon runner who runs the underground tunnel system created by famous athlete, Louis Tomlinson

 

44 - AU where Louis owns a factory that produces cigarettes and Harry is a rioter against his million dollar product

 

45 - AU where Louis is a maid and Harry invites louis to join him while he watches the sunset

 

46 - AU where Louis eats sushi on the rooftop and Harry eats lobster in his penthouse they meet in the grocery store

 

47 - AU Prince Louis likes his tea a certain away and the kitchen can't seem to get it right ever since chef Styles arrived

 

48 - AU where Harry rides a bike to work and Louis takes a limo and they see each other on the street every morning.

 

49 - AU where Harry is a rich traveler and adores Louis sense of adventure and his cute face helps too

 

50 - AU where Louis has high standards even Prince Harry might not be able to reach

 

51 - AU where Louis is a fashion blogger married to famous musician Harry Styles.

 

52 - AU Louis is a model for a famous blue jeans company & Harry is the owner of the whole thing and he likes Louis a lot

 

51 - AU where Harry works at a slushie station parked on Broadway and Louis is a Broadway star

 

52 - AU where Louis is a fashion blogger and Harry is his favorite designer. They meet through mutual friends

 

53 - AU where Harry designs buildings and Louis is the man in the penthouse who has a few complaints about his work

 

54 - AU Harry is an eligible bachelor with plenty of cash and Louis is a delivery boy for a famous florist

 

55 - AU where Louis is a painter and Harry is a sculptor. They're pieces are next to each other in a museum

 

56 - AU where Harry is a model and Louis is a hairdresser who gets to play with Harry's hair even after work hours

 

57 - AU where Louis is a waiter at the royal ball and Prince Harry asks him to dance with him.

 

58 - AU where Harry is the sculptor of the designs on Louis' mansions ceilings. Louis thanks him by taking him to dinner

 

59 - AU where Harry is a fashion designer and Louis is a tough critic who already has something against Harry

 

60 - AU where Harry is a Versace model and Louis is an annoying part of the paparazzi

 

61 - AU where Louis is on the edge of poverty and breaks his ass for money and Harry is swimming in cash

 

62 - AU where Louis is up for sale and Harry is rich beyond Louis' wildest dreams and he's looking for a companion

 

63 - AU where Louis answers a ringing pay phone and Harry is a rich drug dealer looking for easy clients

 

64 - AU where Louis is a prostitute in a foreign hotel and Harry has enough money to buy Louis for the rest of his life

 

65 - AU where Harry is rich and famous and throws a huge party where he bumps into Louis as Louis tries to steal his car

 

66 - AU where Louis likes to wear pink and Harry has enough money to buy him everything he wants

 

67 - AU where Prince Louis has a thing for peasant Harry

 

68 - AU where Louis is super rich and Harry may be known as a gold digger but he has an actual heart of gold

 

69 - AU where Harry is a Tommy Hilfiger model and Louis is photographer who says all the right things

 

70 - AU where Louis has a new women every month and Harry is just the boy that polishes his tires

 

71 - AU where Harry is a tiger trainer and Louis is rich, bored and in need of entertainment

 

72 - AU where Louis owns a hotel and Harrys a very lucky boy who met him by the pool

 

73 - AU where Harry takes pictures from the window of his penthouse and Louis paints the subways with graffiti

 

74 - AU where Harry spoils Louis buying him whatever his heart desires but he can't give him the one thing money can't buy and that's love.

 

75 - AU where Harry owns a run down dog rescue shelter and Louis is rich and charitable and Harrys cuter than all the dogs

 

76 - AU where Louis is a world renowned scientist and Harry is his famous model boyfriend they're the perfect mixture of intelligence and beauty

 

77 - AU where Louis is a prince and Harry is the son of the head chef one day he brings the prince tea and he's a bit clumsy and spills it on him

 

78 - AU where Harry is a vintage toymaker and Louis owns a big mainstream toy company and he wants nothing more than to run Harry out of business


	9. SMUT

1 - AU where Harry wears layers and layers of clothing and Louis just wants to take them off one by one

 

2 - AU where Louis and Harry do a bit more than flirt through snapchat

 

3 - AU where Louis and Harry go camping as friends and come back as boyfriends

 

4 - AU where Louis and Harry are on a cross country road trip with friends This is the first time they met and there's limited space on the bus

 

5 - AU where Louis is a bit promiscuous and Harrys a bit ignorant Louis knows EXACTLY how to get him to lighten up

 

6 - AU where Harry wants to save himself for marriage and Louis can barely go a day

 

7 - AU where Louis is a politician and everyone wonders why Harry has a new found interest in politics

 

8 - AU Harry is a baker and Louis works at the pizzeria across the street. They're both pretty good with their hands

 

9 - AU where Louis is supposed to be happily married to his wife but Harry is just too perfect for him to resist

 

10 - AU where Harry is a stripper at a gay club called blush and Louis gets as red as a tomato when he's embarrassed

 

11 - AU where Harry is a stripper at a nightclub. Based around sugar and candy and all things sweet Louis is his boss

 

12 - AU where Louis is a librarian by day and a drag queen by night. Harry checks out more than books

 

13 - AU where Harry has a pink themed house and Louis can only really focus on his naked form in his hot tub.

 

14 - AU where Louis is the team captain and cuts Harry from the team. Harry ends up becoming a cheerleader to spite Louis

 

15 - AU Harrys a coach who cuts Louis' son from the team. Louis has a word with him after school & a plan to get back on

 

16 - AU where Harry wears lipgloss and Louis loves the taste and feeling when their lips meet

 

17 - AU where Louis and Harry have a lake side home they go skinny dipping a lot

 

18 - AU where Louis and Harry live in the middle of their own private lake. Clothes are removed often and quickly

 

19 - AU where Louis and Harry both work in a hospital and have some extremely intense kinks

 

20 - AU where Louis is incredibly rich and Harry is just waiting at a street corner but he isn't a prostitute

 

21 - AU where Harry is a male underwear model and he gets to wear wings and Louis is a photographer front and center

 

22 - AU where Louis and Harry are a normal married couple but by night they run a world known prostitute organization

 

23 - AU Harry dresses like all of your favorite 80s characters and Louis wants nothing more than to see what's underneath

 

24 - AU where Louis and Harry get married under a pink tree and stay after to have a little bit of fun in the shadows

 

25 - AU where Louis is the strongest man in the world and Harry loves to push his buttons

 

26 - AU where Louis owns a strip club called Psychic and his main star is Harry Styles

 

27 - AU where Harry and Louis co own a 99 cent store that is secretly a sex toy shop

 

28 - AU Harry makes Louis' old car into a work of art Louis is a photographer who takes nude pictures only

 

29 - AU where Harry owns a hotel called The Purple Flower and Louis is a frequent flyer with a spare key to Harry's room

 

30 - AU where everyone knows Friday nights mean Louis and Harry will be in their dorm room keeping EVERYBODY up all night

 

31 - AU where Louis and Harry go through an abandoned corn maze together and secretly make out in the middle

 

32 - AU where Louis and Harry try to relax so they head to a hot spring resort

 

33 - AU where Harry owns a candy store and he brings Louis up the staircase labelled employees only for a little fun

 

34 - AU where Harry's office is a beautiful glass building by the beach and Louis is distracted by more than the waves

 

35 - AU where Harry is all about saving the turtles and Louis is all out getting in his sea loving pants

 

36 - AU Harry's office walls are all made of glass and his intern Louis doesn't mind getting caught if Harry's up for it

 

37 - AU Louis is an inventor and Harry wants a cool vibe for his cafe and Louis did a heck of a job and deserves a reward

 

38 - AU where Louis and Harry are professional business men who do very unprofessional things

 

39 - AU where everyone wants Louis and Harry is possessive and wants everyone to know what's his

 

40 - Valentine'sAU Louis dares Harry to put on lipstick and Harry easily agrees and smoothers Louis with red lip marks

 

41 - AU where Harry and louis exchange dirty snapchats. The trick is they can only send them while in public

 

42 - AU Louis and Harry both work for a club. They hang out after hours for some small talk and a heated make out session

 

43 - AU where Louis has mentally undressed Harry at least a thousand times. Today he gets to do it for real

 

44 - AU where Harry loves Louis collarbones and Louis is highly aware of that

 

45 - AU where Louis and Harry go on a road trip together. Their goal is to fuck in all 50 states

 

46 - AU where Louis takes his "friend" Harry to his family beach house and the friendly vibe doesn't last long

 

47 - AU where Louis designs golf courses and Harry finds his imagination not only whimsical but attractive

 

48 - AU where Louis and Harry both work for a candy store called Hearts. The stockroom is a perfect place for sex at work

 

49 - AU Harry is creative with his clothing and louis has mentally undressed him twice today

 

50 - AU louis is into torture and Harry finds it odd but kinky to a point

 

51 - AU where Harry is a bathing suit model and Louis is his husband who comes along to all the shoots (pool sex???)

 

52 - AU Harry is an art teacher and Louis is in his class by accident and will do whatever professor Styles asks to pass

 

53 - AU where Louis and Harry rent a vintage car and drive to the beach for a little bit of fun

 

54 - AU where Louis likes older things and Harry is 20 years his senior

 

55 - AU where Louis and Harry have fun in a parked car that isn't theirs but just happened to be unlocked

 

56 - AU where Louis knows if he requests a private stripper he'll regret it but the one in the candy thong is adorable

 

57 - AU where Harry is the pilot of Louis' private jet and his copilot needs to take over when Louis gets needy for love

 

58 - AU where Harry is Louis personal stylist and people would kill to be him because he gets to watch Louis strip down

 

59 - AU where Louis and Harry make out behind Harry's car that's parked in the back of the schools parking lot

 

60 - AU where Harry is rich and Louis is a maid and they have some fun in the master bathroom

 

61 - AU where Louis had too much fun with Harry's neck last night and Harry's already late for a meeting.

 

62 - AU where Harry isn't subtle and Louis is really into his dominant side

 

63 - AU where Harry is a maid and Louis is a waiter in a motel and they get it on in the staff room

 

64 - AU where Louis and Harry are "friends" who talk dirty over text message when everyone's asleep

 

65 - AU where Harry swims naked and Louis is either a bit of a nosy neighbor or he's just enjoying the view.

 

66 - AU where Louis likes to be called baby and Harry likes the way Louis says daddy.

 

67 - AU Louis wear pink bows in his hair around his neck and it's also how Harry ties his hands behind his back

 

68 - AU Louis and Harry both have vibrators on max inside them, on a bumpy trolley ride whoever orgasms first loses

 

69 - AU where Harry guides Louis through his first time, "Just how daddy taught you."

 

70 - AU where kitten is Harry's favorite word but is it his favorite to say or to hear in bed 

 

71 - AU where Louis wears panties and Harry doesn't know until he walks in on him one night 

 

72 - AU where Louis' hair looks too cute when it's dripping wet down his torso in the shower and Harry can't resist him 

 

73 - AU where Harry's a photographer with an "odd" media focus : nudes 

 

74 - AU where Harry gets a little too into their foreplay and somehow Louis ends up in handcuffs

 

75 - AU where Harry is an engineer and he set up a projector in Louis room and they cuddle and "watch" movies

 

76 - AU where Louis' preferred canvas is other humans and one day Harry volunteers to be his canvas

 

77 - AU where Louis and Harry go skinny dipping together for the first time

 

78 - HalloweenAU Louis dresses up as a cat for Harry's eyes only

 

79 - HalloweenAU Where Harry is throwing a Halloween party and personally invited Louis in hopes for something a little extra from the golden boy 

 

80 - AU where Louis and Harry are complete strangers trapped in a hot elevator. Clothes are removed


	10. Time Hops and Age Gaps

1 - AU(1950)Harry is the host of a show about table manners and Louis knows he isn't supposed to have feelings for a boy

 

2 - AU(1950) Harry is a sugar baby and his daddy only refers to him as angel even in public

 

3 - AU where Louis and Harry are opposing kings and Louis is one sassy, insulting letter away from starting a war.

 

4 - (1960s)AU where Harry owns a telephone shop and Louis is a rich business man in need of redecoration

 

5 - (1970s) AU where Harry has a not so secret collection of cassette tapes made by his oh so secret boyfriend Louis

 

6 - (1970s) AU Louis is a classic druggie with a hippie van and Harry just wants a sense of adventure for once

 

7 - AU where Louis and Harry are a 50s secret couple who are at Disneyland for the first time

 

8 - Time hop AU where 2016 Harry travels back to be with 2012 Louis and 2016 Louis travels back to be with 2012 Harry

 

9 - AU where Harry is a pharmacists and Louis is the stock boy in his last year of high school.

 

10 - AU where Louis is a chemistry professor that hits on Harry with chemistry jokes

 

11 - AU where Louis and Harry are both actors on a movie based off a 50's diner. Critics say they looked too in "love".

 

12 - AU where all Harry and Louis want is to hold hands but can't do it in public (1920's)

 

13 - AU where Louis and Harry have a little too much fun in Harrys blue pickup truck (1980's)

 

14 - AU where Harry is a waiter at a diner and Louis is a picky customer who breaks the jukebox (1950's)

 

15 - AU where Louis and Harry are both time   
travelers who meet at Woodstock in the year 1969

 

16 - AU where Harry likes pretty things and Louis loves Harry and is willing to buy him anything he wants (age gap)

 

17 - AU where it's 1950 and Louis and Harry are car junkies who sleep on the beach at night and speed on the highway

 

18 - AU Louis is a music producer in 1976 and Harry is his assistant who carries his box of records around for him

 

19 - AU where Louis and Harry are the only gay couple at their school. The year is 1985 and no one accepts them.

 

20 - AU the rest of the world sees a black empty book but Harry can see the diary of a boy named Louis from the 1930s

 

21 - AU where Louis and Harry go to a Pink Floyd concert separately but end up leaving together (1974) 

 

22 - AU where Louis and Harry go to an all boys catholic school in the 1950s. They do more than hide in the closet.

 

23 - AU where Harry babysits Louis' daughter and Louis may have a little crush on the freshly legal 18 year old

 

24 - AU where Harry dresses like he's from a 80s movie and Louis just doesn't get it and wants nothing to do with him

 

25 - AU where it's 1970 Louis is poor and is sneaking into a drive in movie in the trunk of a rich kids car his name is Harry Styles

 

26 - AU where Harry works at a 50s themed diner and has to wear roller skates he's clumsy and Louis is watching and he falls a lot while blushingThe


	11. Unique/Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was either no category for them or they fit into too many 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ 
> 
> Please proceed with caution just in case

1 - AU where Louis is the monster under Harry's bed and Harry crawls under the bed to find out that Louis is actually cute and small.

 

2 - AU where Harry is your heart and Louis is your brain and you're falling in love. Harry says yes but Louis says no.

 

3 - AU where Harry is an alien who kidnaps Louis and put him in a "human zoo" for viewing

 

4 - AU where every house on Louis block is painted black and white except for a the blue house at the end of the block.

 

5 - AU where Louis and Harry are rivalry graffiti artist always trying to outdo the other.

 

6 - AU where Louis can travel through time by using bodies of water and he goes back to the day before Harry died

 

7 - AU Louis and Harry live on opposite sides of a wall. Harry decorates his side with flowers. Louis paints on his.

 

8 - AU H is a struggling artist L is a penniless man who leaves his extra quarters in H's tip jar when he isn't looking

 

9 - AU where Louis wakes up in a mental hospital signed in under the name Harry Styles. Louis has to prove he's innocent while Harry roams free.

 

10 - AU where everyone has their death day tattooed on their wrist. Harry was supposed to die years ago and Louis has an infinity symbol

 

11 - AU where Harry sold his soul to Louis aka Satan and one day Louis offers it back in exchange for a favor.

 

12 - AU where Louis is an alien that crash landed on earth and Harry is a mad scientist with all the answers

 

13 - AU where Harry owns vintage records and Louis is a scam artist working in the local pawn shop

 

14 - AU Louis paints the outside of his house depending on what he's feeling this month is yellow Harry wants to know why

 

15 - AU where Louis and Harry are rival Pokemon trainers who make out more than they battle

 

16 - AU where Harry designs bikes and Louis is a stunt man who's always up for testing new products

 

17 - AU where Harry's a scientifically driven artist who creates mutant and toxic art. His most toxic piece is Louis.

 

18 - AU living in jail style apartments is normal and advised by the government and anyone who lives on the outside is a criminal, Louis lives outside of Harry's cell.

 

19 - AU an artist paints Louis on one side of a wall Harry on the other eventually they bleed through and find each other

 

20 - AU Harry is a street artist who rattles your mind and Louis happens to stop and admire his work everyday

 

21 - AU Harry has a do over button for when things go wrong. He goes back too far and has to research the world for Louis.

 

22 - AU where Louis falls in a restaurant and Harry is a lawyer who's looks are just a bonus

 

23 - AU where Louis has an overactive imagination but a lazy personality so Harry writes the stories Louis tells him and brings them to life 

 

24 - AU where Harry is a photographer and Louis is a makeup artist and they both have a crush on the same model

 

25 - AU where Louis is the only tattoo artist Harry trust to take beautiful flowers and make them into art on his skin

 

26 - AU Harry is a professional weight lifter and Louis' personal trainer. Louis doesn't like his rude personality.

 

27 - AU where Harry is a model and Louis is a shoe maker who lives on the edge of a cliff. Harry personally visits him.

 

28 - AU where Louis is a bar singer and let's cute boys draw on his sneakers. Harry has drawn several smiley faces today.

 

29 - AU Harry is a character in a book Louis got but never opened Louis always tries to read past the first page but cant

 

30 - AU where Harry is blind and Louis is an children's author for the blind, they also happen to be married.

 

31 - PETERPAN AU where Louis is Peter and Harry is his favorite lost boy to go on adventures with

 

32 - AU where Harry is Louis' guardian angel and leaves him side walk chalk messages in times of need

 

33 - AU where Harry is an ice sculpture that comes to life and falls in love with Louis. Ice melts…

 

34 - AU where Louis is Harrys favorite comic book character and he comes to life and takes Harry on an adventure

 

35 - AU where Harry makes a college undercover club for boys who like pink and glitter and well Louis would love to join

 

36 - AU where Louis dies and his heart and one of his eyes is transplanted into a boy named Harry Styles.

 

37 - AU H orders pink rims and L is the mechanic who installs them and he wasn't expecting such a cute guy at checkout

 

38 - AU Louis is a neon light maker. Harry a diner waiter starts to notice his own tattoos in the shop windows

 

39 - AU where Harry has lived in a bubble his whole life and Louis is the first human to take the chance and poke through

 

40 - AU where Louis works inside the towns clock and Harry cleans windows working men don't have time for relationships

 

41 - AU where Harrys telescope can only zoom in so far and Louis is a small speck who always lays down in his boat

 

42 - AU where Louis and Harry are on an island reality show and Harry is in the green house while Louis is in the yellow

 

43 - AU where Harry Styles is Willy Wonka and all the contestants are adults and Louis Tomlinson finds the last golden ticket

 

44 - AU where Harry is a mountain climber and Louis is a safety officer at the bottom of the mountain Harry gets stuck in

 

45 - AU Louis owns a shop with nasty gifts for that one relative you don't actually like. Harry finds it amusing

 

46 - AU Harry & Louis' favorite hobby is knife throwing and knife collecting. They travel the world together in a circus

 

47 - AU where Louis is an author and Harry is a plant enthusiast they live together in a small apartment

 

48 - AU where Harry owns an all white museum and the only rule is guest must wear black, Louis shows up in red

 

49 - AU Harry is an island man living in the wild and Louis is a tourist who has always wanted to see a pink sand beach

 

50 - AU Harry lays under a shedding flower tree every spring and Louis counts the number of flowers that cover his body

 

51 - AU where Louis is a science professor that is trying to prove aliens exists and Harry is an eager to learn student

 

52 - AU Harry hosts weekly self help classes and Louis attends one out of pure curiousness, he's not very disappointed

 

53 - AU the only bathroom Harry feels comfortable using is the third floor abandoned girls bathroom Louis finds him there

 

54 -AU where Louis works with temporary mediums and paints Harry's bathwater is his favorite canvas

 

55 - AU where Louis is a military general and Harry wants peace for all. They meet at a conference meeting

 

56 - AU where Louis is dark and Harry is light and they contrast well next to each other but they never mix

 

57 - AU where Harry is a "puppet" In a circus act and Louis finds his quiet demeanor intoxicatingly pleasing

 

58 - AU where Louis and Harry's house is so big it has an indoor slide for their kids (and them)

 

59 - AU where Harry is simply a computer program Louis created when he was lonely

 

60 - AU where Harry lives in a real life Barbie dream house and Louis hates having him as his neighbor

 

61 - AU where being kind got Harry no where expect for a spot on a dirty sofa in a junkyard. Inventor Louis finds him.

 

62 - AU where Louis wears pink crop tops and skirts and Harry wears short shorts and anything tight

 

63 - AU where Louis is a dancer and he practices in his buildings abandoned rooftop and Harry's plants need some light

 

64 - AU where Louis sits still for hours as a model in a museum. Harry sketches him at least three times a week

 

65 - AU where Harry scales the side of buildings and Louis has a balcony where he enjoys his lunch

 

66 - AU where Harry is a roof runner and Louis just wants one night without the sound of Harry's feet on his roof top

 

67 - AU where Harry is a scientist with mind blowing ideas, Louis is a college student who needs some extra cash

 

68 - AU where Louis wants to be adventurous but Harry wants to keep everything safe. They find a happy medium.

 

69 - AU where Louis and Harry get on whatever train pulls up in front of them and go on adventures together

 

70 - AU where Louis and Harry both work at a Harry Potter themed museum. Louis is slytherin and Harry is gryffindor

 

71 - AU where Louis is mute and he communicates through slips of paper

 

72 - AU where Harry is a squatter living in a foreclosed home and Louis just bought the house he has been calling home

 

73 - AU where Harry is a florist who parks his cart on the street corner and Louis vandalizes his cart one evening

 

74 - AU where Harry has a room designated for his snake collection and Louis finds it terrifying

 

75 - AU Louis starts a pink lads club to rival against the pink ladies of their school and Harry secretly wants to join

 

76 - HalloweenAU Harry is rich and will confront you when you do something wrong and Louis tries to take the whole bowl of candy 

 

77 - AU Harry puts plants outsides people's houses to show their inner selves Louis has the most beautiful one people are confused considering Louis is the nastiest person in the town 

 

78 - AU where Louis owns a branch of sea world and Harry is the leader of an animal cruelty defense organization

 

79 - AU where Harry has a pet deer and Louis works at Petco and Harry asks him for help

 

80 - AU where Louis and Harry are visiting China and try to get involved in Chinese culture for their class presentation 

 

81 - AU where Louis and Harry's 4am snapchats are more sentimental than sexual

 

82 - AU where Harry buys Louis little octopuses because they remind him of Louis

 

83 - AU where Louis is a ghost that talks to Harry through puddles on the sidewalk. It rains a lot in London.

 

84 - AU where jail isn't too bad when your fellow inmates are hot (Louis and Harry are cell mates)

 

85 - AU where Harry's is a fashion designer and Louis doesn't mind rocking a skirt

 

86 - AU where Louis and Harry are sitting in a church, looking at the ceiling and talking about life

 

87 - AU where Louis and Harry work in a junkyard and they try to make it prettier one flower at a time 

 

88 - AU where Louis keeps extra flowers in his back pocket just in case one of Harrys crowns loses a flower

 

89 - AU where Harry takes Louis on a date around NYC in search of the best organic restaurant

 

90 - AU where Larry collect pieces of furniture that people are going to throw out and put them on their rooftop

 

91 - AU Harry is a mural artist who creates masterpieces in the middle of the night Louis is the first cop to find him

 

92 - AU where flower child Harry arranges daisies on punk Louis collarbones. Louis decides to tattoos them there one day

 

93 - AU where Louis and Harry bump into each other in a dark alley way except one of them is trespassing on the others home

 

94 - AU where Louis and Harry are models during an illegal alleyway runway show

 

95 - AU where Louis wears beanies and Harry wears beanies and their babies wear beanies

 

96 - AU where Harry takes pictures and Louis paints them all over their bedroom walls

 

97 - AU where Louis is a politician and everyone wonders why Harry has a new found interest in politics

 

98 - AU where Harry has a black leather notebook he carries around locked at all times and Louis wants to find the key

 

99 - AU where every house on Louis block is painted black and white except for a the blue house at the end of the block.

 

100 - AU where Louis is hired to make Harry fall in love with him but when his picture pops up on his screen he knows this one is going to be hard

 

101 - AU where Harry dies and everyone forgets he exists and Louis is determined to prove he was real

 

102 - AU where Louis is in need of a heart. Harry is dying


End file.
